fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Arts
|rōmaji = Kaosu Ātsu |type = Fighting Style |user = Atrax Noctua TBA}} Chaos Arts ( , Kaosu Ātsu lit. Chaotic Authority over the Stars and the Planets) is a Caster Magic-type fighting style first seen utilized by Atrax Noctua, one of the Seven Primordia Mages, and a member of the Phoenix Fireheart Guild. Chaos Arts are considered the "middle road" between the Black Arts and the White Arts in that Chaos Arts does not tap into negative or positive effects ; instead, it is a utilization of both of once, enabling the caster to utilize what's known as "aether" (天空, Tenkū) and various properties of almost innumerable astronomic objects, such as stars and planets, as well as countless phenomena that only manifests in the depths of space, displaying almost overwhelming power as the Chaos Arts grant the ability to "unleash the might of the constellations in the skies" and effectively become a walking star through synchronization with the prima materia, which is the prime essence of the universe. Description Chaos Arts are forms of magic that can manipulate universal energy in one form or another; it is an incredibly powerful and rare form of magic; perhaps one of the rarest forms of magic around; only a select people have displayed the ability to utilize it, and even then, a mere fraction of those are capable of harnessing the full power of the magic. All forms of Chaos Arts are considered Unorthodox Magic and thus, any Mage who uses the Chaos Arts fighting style is an Unorthodox Mage. Because the Chaos Arts are Unorthodox, the methods in which they are achieved are also Unorthodox. Most forms of Chaos Arts are achieved through "pain."; this pain can be considered different from magician to magician, as it is known that Atrax Noctua's Emanation Magic and Generation Magic came from his "pain of solitude", in which the man was abandoned and separated from any form of communication with the outside world. Even so, it should be taken into consideration that the Chaos Arts are unlike most other contemporary forms of the arcane as it possesses almost unlimited utility, especially in the hands of a crafty and intelligent user, whereas most other magics have one "ability"; for example, Fire Magic's only power is "manipulating fire" and Sword Magic's ability is to "do something with a sword" – however, Chaos Arts far surpasses a one-use magic as detailed below. It is theorized that Chaos Arts have something to do with Celestial Spirit Magic, a power that calls upon the embodiment of the constellations, due to the Magic Seals of both being rather similar, Heavenly Body Magic, which manipulates an energy quite similar to aether, or the uncategorized Urano Metria which shares the same Magic Seal as Heavenly Body Magic and Celestial Spirit Magic; as the only people who have cast the spell are Celestial Spirit Magicians, so theoretically, the Chaos Arts could do cast the mighty Urano Metria as well, but this has not been confirmed as of yet. As mentioned above, Chaos Arts is a rarity partly because it is exceptionally difficult to use – most inexperienced magicians suffer quite a few accidents such as losing limbs and the like due to underestimating or overestimating how much energy that this power constantly produces, and as such, it requires an immense amount of control over the caster's own magical energies dwelling within their bodies. This proves to be an important factor as the mechanics of Chaos Arts involve the caster surging the magical energy within their frame outwards briefly, putting ambient particles of eternano suspended within the atmosphere under their thrall while siphoning the essence of their magical power into the environment in order to have that's classified as the properties of their energy hewn from their soul interact with the masses of magical particles in the vicinity as well as their own magical energy, and from here, through mental commands alone, the caster focuses, installing within these energies their thoughts of what lies beyond the earth, space, and everything detailed within that region, enabling them to shift their own magical energies and other particles into the primary energy of Chaos Arts, Sacred Aether. However, this cannot be achieved normally as the user must use a special body suit that allows their magic to properly siphon with the Eternano around them in a similar manner to that of Heavenly Body Magic. This unique form of energy that is predominantly golden in texture is known as Sacred Aether ( , Seikureddo Ēteru lit. Stellar Magical Energy) is one of a kind, and can be classified as a mixture of starlight, which, of course, is the light emitted by stars, and cosmic dust, dust particles which exist in outer space and are between a few molecules to 0.1 µm in size – specifically, this cosmic dust is stardust, which is interstellar solid matter in the form of tiny solid grains that originated at a time before the sun was formed – as the name would indicate as well, Sacred Aether is a "holy" form of Aether, also known as Quintessence, the material that fills the region of the universe above the terrestrial sphere, long thought to be a myth – like the original, Sacred Aether encompasses elemental, cosmic, and spiritual forces. Being a mixture of a semi-solid and pure energy, the caster is capable of modifying the properties of this Sacred Aether in any way that they deem to be suitable, granting it material consistency and turning it into pure energy and back, allowing them to take the opponent by surprise continuously. Once the process of activating Chaos Arts has been completed, the caster is capable of harnessing the true abilities of Sacred Aether by mentally focusing when casting spells, fixating upon various astronomical objects such as planets, meteors, and stars as to transform the form of energy generated by this magic into those concepts, allowing them to manifest miniature planets and stars alongside the regular pulsating golden light known as Sacred Aether, granting the caster almost infinite combat possibilities. Chaos Arts mainly revolves around the caster harnessing these stellar properties generated at will from their very existence for countless purposes, manipulating the energy of the stars known as Sacred Aether to be utilized in any way that they wish, whether for offensive, defensive, evasive, or supplementary techniques- as long as the user of Chaos Arts can imagine it being doable, then the sky is the limit, more or less; they embody the astronomical objects that they are conjure, being able to enhance their physical capabilities to new heights, allowing them to empower their physical blows with hyper-destructive wakes of golden aether as well as project it outwards and harness the aether in various other methods, commonly being released as a sphere-like object or as beams that appear similar to that of starlight that have displayed high destructive power, bursting through any and all defenses in their way as if they were naught but butter. Each physical attack with Chaos Arts has shown to be extremely accurate, and the Sacred Aether can be condensed, enabling the aether to cut clean through various objects, serving to be rather concussive, able to firmly pulverize objects, such as stone and many other supernatural defenses in the caster's way – of course, with Chaos Arts, the caster can also charge up their own attacks to add extra power, speed, and scope to their spells, resulting in a vastly more powerful strike. The Sacred Aether allows the caster to control three levels of both matter of energy, each with the Sacred Aether smack dab in the middle, granting the caster superiority over these states of existence. Firstly, there are common forms of matter and energy such as the three basic phases, which are solids, liquids, and gases and heat and light respectively – the second and third forms of matter and energy are higher in level which even the greatest minds in Esoterology are incapable of deciphering, being unrecognizable to those in the mortal plane, being considered a divine power that is only harnessed by the gods. In any form that the Chaos Arts take upon, the power of chaos grants the caster the ability to absorb æther that is saturated throughout the air around their very existence in order to gradually accelerate healing and magic restoration; though this is well-noted to take quite some time. This aether that a user of Chaos Arts generates is not only a celestial element that flows throughout the four dimensions, but as per the name of this fighting style, the aether made manifest through Chaos Arts is a force of nature in on itself, being an embodiment of all chaotic forces in existence, allowing for countless effects such as the manipulation of probability and the inducement of malleability upon any matter, aspects of the world, living organism, minds, and spirits, and many, many more effects. The Sacred Aether and Chaos Arts draws its power from the prima materia, which is the prime essence of the universe – meaning that Sacred Aether can be near infinitely generated in accordance to the caster's willpower. Upon formation, Sacred Aether simply pulses outwards uncontrollably is capable of being harnessed in two major ways; - for one, through the "Generation" ( , Jenerēshon lit. Aether Formation) command, the user of Chaos Arts is capable of giving more form to the Sacred Aether in a manner not dissimilar to that of Molding Magic, focusing and shaping the æther in a way that it takes a physical essence, appearing like pure energy. From there, the energy can take on a variety of functions. With spells like Hyperion or Asteria, it can be used for offensive assaults. In cases such as Astraeus or Discordia, it can be used as a supplement where it enhances Atrax's attributes. Or in a case like Takamagahara it can be used to alter the force of gravity with its dense structure before causing destruction. In contrast, through the "Abstraction" ( , Abusutorakushon lit. Aether Divergence) command, the user of Chaos Arts is capable of harnessing æther in its natural form, which is seemingly air that cannot be breathed by mortals a - "void" of sorts. By using this command, the caster can emit æther in its most natural form causing air space or matter to split and eliminate natural forces. As well, thanks to the Abstraction Command, the countless spells that are unleashed by Chaos Arts aren't just limited to the physical, as many casters have shown that they can create "voids" in an enemy's harnessing of their magical energy, though this only lasts for a split second. As a supplement, the caster can eliminate the adverse effects of the earth's natural forces upon themselves in order to move more freely – when using Sacred Aether to do this alongside the effects of Chaos Arts's gravity manipulation, the caster is capable of achieving flight for sustained periods of time. Additionally, thanks to the power of chaos, the caster is also capable of increasing the density of the aether generated by the Chaos Arts to the point that the magic turns several shades darker, enough to halt fundamental forces, such as gravity, and alter them, allowing the caster to use the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a black hole – which a caster can also generate through this magic; as the user is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around them with devastating effects. By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, the user is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air in a similar manner to that of Telekinesis; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. This function is powerful enough for the user to shake a house and completely alter the surrounding area with a light touch of their hand, and a minimal amount of it, let out from the user's body, can prevent falling rain from even coming in contact with them. It also allows the user to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else. The user can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving, additionally utilizing it in order to enhance the caster's own speed and movement to enable them to dart around the battlefield with ease, allowing the user to attack with impunity. Since the Chaos Arts are the middle road between the darkness-inclined Black Arts and the holy-embodied White Arts, utilizing Chaos Arts requires the user to keep their heart and mind clear of overly negative and overly positive feelings, remaining in a state of dawn/twilight among the day and night - straying towards either absolute will result in the power of the Chaos Arts shorting out ever-so-slightly. History Said to be a gift from the stars, eons ago, when it first arrived on Earth Land, the Chaos Arts was supposedly originally an existence close to the The One Magic (一なる魔法, Ichinaru Mahō), or rather, it was an extraterrestrial version of The One Magic as recounted by the Entelexeia ( , Enterekeia lit. Heavenly Tribe), a magic that had full power over the stars and planets- the Chaos Arts came to Earth Land alongside the Entelexia, a "heavenly race" whose main ability was to generate and absorb aether, with them all using the Original Chaos Art as a focus for their element as their entire bodies were formed from aether. However, as it crashed into Earth Land, countless fragments of the magic split off as the Chaos Arts coalesced into Earth Land's version of The One Magic, causing it to suffer a massive downgrade in terms of utility and scope, resulting in the Original Chaos Arts losing its status as a Lost Magic and anything special that the Original Chaos Art once had as an extraterrestrial magic, which was the manipulation of the skies and cosmos with heavenly influence, including all the aspects of the astrological, divine, elemental, mythical and cosmic powers, fragmenting the Original Chaos Art into what is known as the various Chaos Arts that are seen today. The Entelexia slowly died out with only a handful of survivors remaining, with most Entelexia moving on and breeding with various other races - the descendants of the Entelexia and these races are the only ones capable of harnessing the Chaos Arts in their fragmented form - even so, despite their rarity, the Chaos Arts are said to be a force that will last longer than the Black Arts and the White Arts, due to the former being hunted down viciously by Legal Magicians and the like, and the latter just being so scarce thanks to White Arts being so ill-defined. Like the for the Black Arts, the Chaos Arts possess various literary sources with which a magician who already has access to these incredible magics can become more learned in the Chaos Arts and thus increase their aesthetic - like the Books of Zeref, they are Codes ( , Kōdo lit. Grimoire); magical tomes that contain knowledge on sorcery and supernatural theory. As of now, there are only two known Codes in existence that teach about the Chaos Arts, the first one being the "Seraphic Code" ( , Serafikku Kōdo lit. Magic Book of Angel Feathers) and the second being the "Eldtrich Collection" ( , Erudoritchi Korekushon lit. Magic Book of Chaotic Knowledge). The former is the Chaos Arts' book of secrets, which reveals to the reader the most forbidden and difficult Chaos Arts spells to perform, as well as methods to raise the strength of the user's Chaos Arts. On the other hand, the latter is a list of numbered spells from the more recent Chaos Arts forms, therefore Izanagi Magic Seal Spells are not included in the list. Generally, every user of the Chaos Arts is known to leave a large impact on the course of history, with the very first user revealing the existence of magic to the world, whereas before it was hidden by the "Mageocracy"; an order of magicians who disliked sharing their powers and knowledge with those who couldn't use it and those they saw as lesser than them. List of Known Chaos Arts Unbeknownst to many, Chaos Arts have three tiers to them, as explained below. Basic Chaos Arts The first tier is the unnamed basic tier that encompasses a majority of the fighting style, and while they can still be powerful, they are very basic in nature. Most of the basic arts can be adapted into higher tiers. Heavenly Arts Secondary to this are the Heavenly Arts ( , Hebunri Ātsu lit. True Chaotic Authority over the Stars and the Planets), which are the name of a series of advanced Chaos Arts – they can be considered a Chaos Art equivalent to the Extremities of Elemental Magic and the Secret Arts of Slayer Magic. The Heavenly Arts enable the caster to draw upon the magical power from the celestial bodies to the mortal plane of Earth Land, resulting in a vastly more powerful attack as it siphons magical energies from the stars, converting the heat and light of stars and meteors into aether in order to imitate said celestial objects and reproduce them in the current plane of existence. The Heavenly Arts are more difficult to master than basic Chaos Arts and are more complex in nature; along with this, the Heavenly Arts display incredible destructive force. However, they are still not high enough ranking magics that they can't be adapted to stronger variations. Legendary Planetary Arts Finally, there is the Legendary Planetary Arts ( , Regendarī Puranetari Ātsu lit. True Chaotic Authority over the Stars and the Planets: Supreme Planetary Embodiment), which are the absolute strongest Chaos Arts spells. They are far beyond any other iteration of Chaos Arts, and perhaps some of the most powerful "elemental" spells to exist. The Legendary Planetary Arts are said to be leftover remnants of the Original Chaos Art, awakening within select users whose destinies are tied to the stars – the process is at random, but a chosen wielder will receive a powerful surging sensation that echoes throughout their body, causing them to momentarily collapse once they obtain a member of the Legendary Planetary Arts. It is said that if a user of the Legendary Planetary Arts defeats another wielder, then they will obtain the spell of the one whom they had achieved victory over, and when all nine Legendary Planetary Arts have been gathered within a single magician, the Original Chaos Art will awaken once more. The naming convention of the Legendary Planet Arts are "The (adjective) PLANET", using English words written instead of katakana or the like. The Legendary Planetary Arts consist of eight spells, each one representing a planet, plus the sun for the strongest spell of all. The spells are named accordingly, with all of them possessing some sort of reference to their respective planet (or star in the sun's case) within their names and effects – physically manifesting the astral body in this plane of existence whereas they were originally thought to be incapable of being reached by humanity. The Legendary Planetary Arts will last as long as there is ambient eternano saturated within the atmosphere, as the spells of the Legendary Planetary Arts constantly draw ambient eternano from the atmosphere in order to power their usage, making each spell more and more powerful for every second that passes. However, the Legendary Planetary Arts do have a certain drawback; whenever the user harnesses their power, the spells sap a small amount of life from the wielder. Trivia *The symbol of Chaos Arts is the chaosphere, a symbol for modern chaos magic. *Similar to modern-day chaos magic, Chaos Arts is named after the Greek primordial god, Chaos. *Chaos Arts are unorthodox forms of magic, which means they are not accepted among other mages due to the ways they are acquired. This idea stemmed from modern chaos magic's emphasis on the creation of new and unorthodox methods of magical practices. *The "Abstraction" and "Generation" commands utilize "æther" in two ways it has been described: as a "pure essence" and a non-material ("void") or in relation to αἴθω, meaning "to incinerate, burn, or shine" ("light"); respectively. **Therefore, some spells create "emptiness" or "voids," while others destroy through what appears to be bright light. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Shiyugotenshi Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Fighting Style